happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierce
Pierce is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pierce is a green-and-black porcupine with a black skull shirt, pointed buckteeth, and face piercings. He enjoys listening to Rock n' Roll music and going to concerts. Pierce has a punk-like personality. He likes to poke people with his quills and give wedgies. He has a short temper and usually beats up anyone who disturbs him (though he doesn't flip out like Flippy). However, he does have a good side of himself, which is shown on rare occasions. He is somewhat like Disco Bear because he sometimes tries to attract or impress girls. Pierce never kills characters intentionally. In newer episodes, he almosts always accidentally kills characters in attempts to bully them. Pierce may also be a thief, as he stole a water gun in the episode Your Biggest Fan. He dies in most of his appearances, but survived in Pranks for the Memories, Not Yo' Cheese, Out of Sight, Out of Time, Experimentickle, Walking on Eggshells, Milk of the Cow-ard, Strike!, Best of Brute-ish, and Imperfect Chemistry. Relationships *'Flaky:' Cousin. He is the reason why Flaky is always nervous (as seen in Milk of the Cow-ard). *'Bulky: '''Ally. Both Pierce and Bulky seem to take pride in bringing misery to others. The two are rarely seen in the same episode because of this similarity. However, Pierce is a punk and is more rebellious, and also a year older than Bulky, who is a modest bully in comparison. *'Hoppy:' Ally. Both seem to like flirting with girls and are jerks. *'Puffy:' The most frequent victim of Pierce for his wimpy nature. *'Sniffles:' Arch-enemy. He is one of Pierce's favorite bullying victims obviously because he is a nerd. *'Toothy:' Also a victim of Pierce. He mostly makes fun of his teeth and because he is friends with Sniffles. *'Toad: 'Cousin. He once dares him to go in the toxic house (as seen in House Warning Part 1). Episodes Starring Roles *Gimme My Lunch Money! *Pierce's Punk Smoochie *Happy Trails (Fan Version) *Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) *Experimentickle *Puffing Paint *Walking on Eggshells *Milk of the Cow-ard *Your Biggest Fan *Strike! *Best of Brute-ish *Out to Lunch *Mark of Retribution *Locked In *Sleepy-Time's Over *Bully gets Bullied *Pipe Down Featuring Roles *Bully Out *Pranks for the Memories *Dog Darn It! *Buried Pleasure *Out of Sight, Out of Time (prehistoric version) *Trix are for Kids *Playing Princess *Hawk Attack *You Can't Beach Me *Water You Doing? *Grave Problems *Sight to See *Mistaken Eye-dentity *A Clothes Call *Bust My Chops! *Have Some Class *Food Feud *Taking Care of Fizz-ness *Dawn of the Squash *The Vanishing Act *A Crumby Day Appearances *Not Yo' Cheese *I've Gotta Bandit to You *Calm Before the Storm *Too much Delays *Imperfect Chemistry *Office-sive *Hole-y Smokes *The Sign of Evil HTF Break Roles *The Punk The Kill *Greeting's From High *Leaves Me Alone Love Bites Roles *Ale to the Chief Deaths # Gimmy my Lunch Money: Grinded to pieces by The Mole. # Smoochie 1: Crushed/splattered by his punching bag. # Smoochie 2: His head explodes from a microphone screech. # Smoochie 3: Burnt to death. # Bully Out: Shot by Puffy. # Happy Trails: The rocket he is in with Tigger and Dempsey goes to the sun where he dies. # The Punk the Kill: Killed by Torn and Rip # Big Bully: Dies of blood loss when impaled by his own quills. # Dog Darn It!: Killed by Snowie. # Buried Pleasure: Killed by an alligator. # Puffing Paint: Killed by a chainsaw. # I've Gotta Bandit to You: Stomped in the head by a horse. # Trix are for Kids - Smashed by xylophones. # Playing Princess - Skinned by Grunts and dies of blood loss. # Hawk Attack - Decapitated by Hawkeye. # You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. # Water You Doing? - Drowned by Nippy. # Grave Problems - Head sliced off. # Sight to See - Sniffles steps on his head. # Your Biggest Fan - The fan blows him into the door. # Calm Before the Storm - Shredded by plane propellor. # Mistaken Eye-dentity - Crushed by Lumpy. # Out to Lunch - Crushed by Hippy. # Mark of Retribution - Spine kicked out. # A Clothes Call - Eaten by an alligator. # Bust My Chops! - Chopped in half by The Mole. # Too much Delays - Shot in the head. # Ale to the Chief - Shot to death. # Greeting's From High - Knocked into window by Cinnamon. # Locked In - Smashed into a wall by a flying locker door. # Sleepy-Time's Over - Run over by Robo Star. # Leaves Me Alone - Impaled on a stick hidden in a leaf pile. # Bully gets Bullied - Ran over by sir Gron. # Food Feud - Skinned by gum stuck to his quills. # Taking Care of Fizz-ness - Sliced in half by Fizzles' braces. # Dawn of the Squash - Smashed to bits. # Office-sive: Sucked into a photocopier (debatable) # Hole-y Smokes: Killed by the Platypus Aliens # Specy Spooktacular Part V opening: Shredded by Fizzles and his blood reads the title and the Roman numeral # The Vanishing Act: Suffocated/squeezed to death by vaccum. # A Crumby Day: Cut by glass. # Pipe Down: Shot by corks. Injuries #Gimmy my Lunch Money - Cut by coins and bills. #Hawk Attack - Stabbed and dismembered. #Big Bully - Choked by rope and has quills ripped off. #Have Some Class - Cut by paper. #Imperfect Chemistry - Wedgied with his lower skin. Number of Kills *Howdy: 2 ("Big Bully", "Your Biggest Fan; along with Gutsy") *Lifty: 1 ("Buried Pleasure" ''along with the alligator) *Trippy: 2 ("Puffing Paint", "Strike!") *Hatchy: 2 ("Walking on Eggshells", "Pipe Down" along with McPipes) *Minttles: 1 ("Walking on Eggshells") *Gutsy: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") *Flaky: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") *Trippy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Bully gets Bullied") *Hippy: 1 ("Best of Brute-ish" along with Bulky) *Toothy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Locked In" along with Flaky) *Lumpy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Mistaken Eye-dentity" along with Cuddles) *Giggles: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Nutty: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Fungus: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Crafty: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Sniffles: 1 ("Bully gets Bullied") Trivia *He is similar to Duncan from'' Total Drama Island''. *He seems to have his own theme music (rock music is heard whenever he appears). *He usually doesn't seem to care about others' deaths or injuries. Sometimes, he laughs at them. *He secretly likes unicorns and rainbows. *He has a soft side towards small children (like Cub) and certain animals like puppies and kittens. *He does yoga, as shown in his smoochie. *He has been to juvie approximately 17 times. *His house is first shown in Pranks for the Memories. This is also the first episode where he survives. *He will appear in the Ka-Pow spin-off Bros to the Most. *Despite his rude and unpleasant nature, he can co-operate with other characters on occasion. An example is in A Clothes Call, where he worked with the others to find Lifty and Shifty (although it didn't work out as he later tried to bully Pranky). *Pierce can cry on occasion when things don't go his way, as seen in Strike! and Pierce Makes A Band. *He is the first victim of Puffy, Snowie, Hawkeye, Bonny, Trixie and Fizzles. *He sometimes likes to photocopy his butt, as seen in the Specy Spooktacular episode "Office-sive". Gallery Lunch money.png|Pierce gets tricked. Punching bag.png|The punching bag strikes back. RocknRoll.png|Close your ears! Yoga.png|Pierce at peace...at least he soon will be. CENDINGc29.png|Pierce facing Torn's wrath. Easy comb easy go.png|Pierce's new hairstyle. Happytrails.png|Pierce next to The Mole. Unicorn.png|One of Pierce's shameful secrets Category:fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Porcupines and Hedgehogs Category:Rodents Category:Sea Green Fur Category:Hot Pink Nose